Encryption is a process by which data is encoded so as to facilitate the secure transmission of the aforementioned from one user to another who decodes the received data. First, the data is encoded using a prearranged encryption protocol such that the information transmitted is rendered unreadable according to normal messaging systems. The scrambled or ‘encrypted’ data is known as a ciphertext and is generally incomprehensible to the reader. Thus, once the ciphertext is transmitted across an insecure boundary in an electronic network the ciphertext encryption prevents unintended parties from being able to read the sensitive information.
Upon reception of the ciphertext message at the intended end user computer system a decryption process is facilitated by a secure decryption algorithm key possessed by the intended end user. Actuating this decryption algorithm key permits the end user to decipher the message thereby permitting him or her to read the original message as written by the originating user. Various protocols have been suggested in the art such as symmetric key encryption and public key encryption amongst others. In symmetric key encryption both the encryption and decryption keys are the same whilst in the public key encryption the encryption key algorithm is published in order that anyone can create encrypted messages. However, only the end user has access to the decryption key thereby providing a level of security higher than symmetric encryption. A typical example of this system is known as the RSA crypto-system first created in 1977.
However, the prior art has a problem in that Passkeys are typically stored on some permanent memory system thereby permitting them to be retrieved by a hacker or other unauthorized user or even divulged intentionally or unintentionally by the end user.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.